skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Superchargers (MangoBread's Version)
“Drive Evil Crazy!” : —SuperChargers' tagline Skylanders: SuperChargers is the fifth installment in the Skylanders series, introducing the SuperChargers, an elite team of Skylanders who pilot Vehicles. Rift into Overdrive is the prequel to the game. Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing is the racing counterpart of the main SuperChargers storyline. Story Summary Skylands is in peril! Kaos has unleashed his most evil weapon yet - the Doomstation of Ultimate Doomstruction. With all of Skylands on the verge of collapse, a special team called the SuperChargershas been assembled to pilot an unstoppable fleet of incredible vehicles. Now you and the SuperChargers must embark on epic adventures over land, under sea, and through the sky to stop Kaos and save Skylands! Features * Vehicles-to-Life – For the first time, players can take their Skylanders vehicles straight from the real world into the video games via the Portal of Power to explore the land, sea and skies of Skylands. The vehicles are aligned by element and terrain type, giving players unique abilities and diverse experiences across different settings throughout the game. Not only are the vehicles playable in game, but many have movable parts making the toys fun and playable outside of the game. * More Diverse Gameplay – The game delivers a dynamic, story-driven gameplay experience, filled with vehicle-based and on-foot adventure – complete with combat, puzzles, mini games, activities and platforming — all set within a variety of compelling environments. There are 20 new toy vehicles that fans can play with that feature a variety of designs and types – race cars, motorcycles, boats, tanks, helicopters, jets, submarines and more. ** Land: Stunt, skid, and drift while driving and experiencing high-octane combat ** Sea: Explore underwater seas, race down roaring rapids and ride the surf and waves ** Sky: Engage in aerial dogfighting and enjoy freedom of flight with 360 degrees of control * New and Returning Heroes – A brand-new class of Skylanders, known as SuperChargers are ready to buckle up and throw down in their fight against evil. Skylanders SuperChargers introduces 20 new SuperChargers toys and supports all 300+ Skylanders toys from previous games, enabling any Skylanders character to pilot land, sea or sky-based vehicles. SuperChargers also have special in-game abilities that help Portal Masters fight Kaos. * Customized Vehicles – In Skylanders SuperChargers, kids explore Skylands like never before by going behind the wheel of powerful, tricked-out vehicles. SuperChargers have the ability to customize vehicles in-game with super cool modifications and upgradeable weapons. As players travel throughout the game, they can also discover hidden mods such as a volcanic booster engine that spews lava rocks and jet wings with feathers made of gold. * SuperCharged Combos – For the ultimate gaming experience, players can pair a SuperCharger Skylander with its unique signature vehicle to create a SuperCharged combination, unlocking an exclusive mod that revs up the performance of both the vehicle and character. * Fast-Paced Storyline – Fans can immerse themselves in an all-new, high-velocity adventure that ignites imaginations and fuels excitement as they speed through Skylands like never before. * Racing Mode - Skylanders' all-new Racing Mode, playable in Land, Sea and Sky environments, features supercharged racing combat, layering in even more depth and excitement to the game's online multiplayer component. The high-octane mode is further amplified with all-new time trials, which include three-lap races that take friendly competition up a notch as players battle for the best time score on the leaderboard. All Skylanders SuperChargers Starter Packs come loaded with six dynamic race tracks - two each for Land, Sea and Sky. With hidden routes, power-ups, and diverse locations, Racing Mode offers completely new ways to enjoy the game. Whether played in offline split-screen or online multiplayer, gamers can choose the best route to finish a race, trying to avoid attacks along the way as they navigate through dynamic environments. Voice-chat is available with friends for an added layer of excitement. List of Skylanders and Vehicles * SuperChargers * Vehicles * Eon's Elite SuperChargersEdit | |- | |Big Bubble Pop Fizz | |- | |Bone Bash Roller Brawl | |- | |Deep Dive Gill Grunt | |- | |Dive-Clops | |- | |Double Dare Trigger Happy | |- | |Fiesta | |- | |Hammer Slam Bowser Note: Nintendo Systems Only | |- | |High Volt | |- | |Hurricane Jet-Vac | |- | |Lava Lance Eruptor | |- | |Nightfall | |- | |Shark Shooter Terrafin | |- | |Smash Hit | |- | |Spitfire | |- | |Splat | |- | |Stormblade | |- | |Super Shot Stealth Elf | |- | |Thrillipede | |- | |Turbo Charge Donkey Kong Note: Nintendo Systems Only | |} CastEdit * Jonathan Adams - * Carlos Alazraqui - Hot Dog, Fiesta * Ike Amadi - Jawbreaker, The Darkness * René Auberjonois - Pomfrey * Diedrich Bader - Spitfire * Laura Bailey - Persephone, Ninjini/Mini Jini * Troy Baker - Rattle Shake, Sunburn * Dana Lynn Baron - * Bob Bergen - Wind-Up * Gregg Berger - Magna Charge * Jeff Bergman - Zap * Kay Bess - Queen Cumulus * J.B. Blanc - Spy Rise, Hood Sickle * Brian Bloom - Blackout * Steven Blum - Chop Chop, Enigma * David Boat - * Thomas Bromhead - Dino-Rang, Drill Sergeant * Kimberly Brooks - Echo, Bad Juju * Dave Burchell - Ka-Boom * Robert Cait - Fryno/Small Fry * Joey Camen - Boomer, Free Ranger, Terrafin/Terrabite * Cam Clarke - * Ryan Cooper - Wrecking Ball * Chris Cox - Glumshanks * Kathryn Cressida - Scratch * Elizabeth Daily - Sprocket * Darin De Paul - Gill Grunt/Gill Runt, Chef Pepper Jack * Grey DeLisle - Smolderdash, Beachcomber, Mesmeralda * John DiMaggio - Wallop, Wash Buckler * Michael Donovan - * Robin Atkin Downes - Blades, Hoot Loop * Josh Duhamel - High Volt * Jake Eberle - Rubble Rouser * Chris Edgerly - Pop Thorn * Susan Eisenberg - Gearshift * Greg Ellis - Jet-Vac/Pet-Vac * Gideon Emery - Zoo Lou * Keythe Farley - Eruptor/Weeruptor, Wildfire * Dave Fennoy - Slobber Tooth, Thunderbolt * Quinton Flynn - Dr. Krankcase * Betsy Folds - Déjà Vu * Pat Fraley - * Chris Fries - Grilla Drilla * Nika Futterman - Nightfall * Bob Glouberman - * Bobcat Goldthwait - Pop Fizz * Marc Graue - Lord Stratosfear * Daniel Hagen - Master Eon * Jess Harnell - Blast Zone, Gusto, Flip Wreck * Ali Hillis - * James Horan - Cluck * Richard Steven Horvitz - Kaos * Danny Jacobs - Swarm * Kenny James - Hammer Slam Bowser (uncredited) * Ashley Johnson - Collector * John Paul Karliak - Wolfgang * John Kassir - Ghost Roaster, Short Cut, Captain Frightbeard, Spellslamzer * Josh Keaton - Spyro/Spry, Knight Light * Tom Kenny - Stink Bomb, High Five * Matthew Yang King - * Maurice LaMarche - Night Shift, Dive-Clops * Toby LaSalandra - Cynder * Lex Lang - Grim Creeper * Misty Lee - Star Strike, Spotlight * Stephanie Lemelin - Stormblade * David Lodge - * Yuri Lowenthal - Fright Rider, Trail Blazer, Softpaw * Peter Lurie - Prism Break (uncredited) * Sunil Malhotra - Cobra Cadabra * Neal McDonough - Astroblast * Matthew Mercer - * Lani Minella - Sonic Boom * Dave B. Mitchell - Sharpfin, Chopper * Max Mittelman - Pandergast, Thunder Tow * Sumalee Montano - Cali * Matthew Moy - Shroomboom * Masasa Moyo - * Takashi Nagasako - Turbo Charge Donkey Kong (uncredited) * Julie Nathanson - Chill * Daniel Neil - Thumpback/Thumpling * Alex Ness - Drobot/Drobit, Double Trouble, Lightning Rod, Chompy Mage * Nolan North - Dune Bug * Erol Otus - * Christopher Parson - Wham-Shell * Rob Paulsen - Smash Hit * Tara Platt - Punk Shock * Marcella Lentz-Pope - Tuff Luck * C.C.H. Pounder - Golden Queen (uncredited) * Jamieson Price - The Gulper * Kevin Michael Richardson - Stump Smash, Tree Rex/Barkley * Bumper Robinson - Bouncer * Rino Romano - Scorp * Salli Saffioti - Torch, Whirlwind/Breeze * Sean Schemmel - Tread Head * Eliza Schneider - Bat Spin, Mags * Dwight Schultz - Ignitor * Kevin Schon - Lob-Star, Pain-Yatta (character) * Patrick Seitz - Hot Head, Rip Tide, Thrillipede * John Selwin - * Nick Shakoour - Fling Kong, * David Shatraw - * Keith Silverstein - Bash/Bop * Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - * Roger Craig Smith - Boom Jet, Bushwhack * Brittany Snow - Splat * David Sobolov - Bumble Blast, Krypt King * Andre Sogliuzzo - Camo * Kevin Sorbo - Crusher * Tara Strong - Flashwing * Cree Summer - Roller Brawl (uncredited) * Keith Szarabajka - Flameslinger * Fred Tatasciore - Slam Bam, Snap Shot, Warnado, Zook, Dragon Hunter * Richard Tatum - Countdown * Courtenay Taylor - Hex/Hijinx, Knight Mare * Oliver Vaquer - * Kari Wahlgren - Tessa * Patrick Warburton - Flynn * Audrey Wasilewski - Stealth Elf/Whisper Elf, Head Rush * Billy West - Food Fight, Fire Kraken, Freeze Blade, Rocky Roll, Chill Bill * Scott Whyte - Funny Bone * Travis Willingham - Buzz, Doom Stone, Eye-Brawl, Fist Bump, Count Moneybone * Wally Wingert - Blastermind, Threatpack * Dave Wittenberg - Trigger Happy/Trigger Snappy * Marc Worden - Trap Shadow * Robbie Wyckoff - * Michael Yurchek - Hugo See alsoEdit * Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing * Rift into Overdrive GalleryEdit Standard Starter Pack Wii U Starter Pack iOS Starter Pack Add a photo to this gallery VideosEdit Official Skylanders Superchargers “Buckle Up” Reveal Trailer Official Skylanders SuperChargers Overview OFFICIAL SKYLANDERS® SUPERCHARGERS Rise of the Sky Eater OFFICIAL Skylanders SuperChargers Behind the Scenes Level Design OFFICIAL Skylanders SuperChargers Behind the Scenes Visual Technology OFFICIAL Skylanders SuperChargers Behind the Scenes Storytelling Add a photo to this gallery Reception Skylanders: SuperChargers received positive reviews. Aggregating review website Metacritic gave the Wii U version 87/100 based on 13 reviews,1the PlayStation 4 version 81/100 based on 51 reviews2 and the Xbox One version 76/100 based on 15 reviews.3 Activision reported in February 2016 that the game failed to meet their sales expectations.4 Trivia * This is the first Skylanders console game to feature online multiplayer in both Adventure and Racing Mode. * This is the first Skylanders game not to have any Core Skylanders. ** This is also the first Skylanders game to not introduce a new proper dragon Skylander, though Spitfire, actually a Fire Spirit, was refered to as one in interviews. ** In fact, none of the new Skylanders introduced are 4-legged, all of them have humanoid forms with two (or more in case of Thrillipede) arms, possibly to fit the racer design motif despite the fact that quadruped Skylanders can also ride vehicles. * This is the first game since Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure where Hugo plays a major role. * This is the first game to have guest characters as Skylanders (if not counting Spyro and Cynder) in the form of Nintendo characters, Bowser and Donkey Kong. ** There were plans for other Nintendo characters to be used as well, including Princess Peach, Kirby and Fox McCloud.5 * In one of its Story Scrolls, Kaos mentions fifteen days between firing Glumshanks, after Gadfly Glades, and the recording which happens at least before the Sky Eater's events, though to the player it has been an average of five hours; implying that much time passes between each level in the story that the player does not experience. * During Kaos' opening monologue, when commenting on how Portal Masters have been sending Skylanders to stop him, brief snippets of the Skylanders' battle against his army from the "beginning" trailer for Spyro's Adventure can be seen. * As of July 25, 2018, the iOS version of the game has since been removed from the App Store.